


Joy

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott's smart mouth gets him into a situation while visiting Jaals family.





	Joy

“Okay”, Scott panted, leaning back against Jaal’s chest. “You win.” He was still trying to catch his breath when he felt Jaal chuckle beneath him. “No need to be smug about it.”  
“Why would I be smug? I brought my darling one joy.”  
He certainly had.

Visiting Jaal’s family was always an adventure. A chaotic, overwhelming adventure. Being around all those people. Jaal was a master at seeing when he needed a moment, pulling him away to the privacy of his room. Right before they left to join the others again, Jaal said something Scott and his smart mouth just had to respond to.

“Let’s go, dearest. Or they will think we are doing something in here.”  
“As much as I love you, Jaal, we are not doing that with your entire family on the other side of the door.”  
“Why not?” Jaal had grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. “Don’t you want to, Taoshay?”  
Taoshay. That word always made him melt a little bit. No matter how many times he heard it.  
“When we get back to the ship.” He yanked his hand free. “I highly doubt I’d be able to anyway. Family, right outside”, he said, pointing at the door. “ Plus, they would know.”  
“So? They already know we do.”  
“They do?” He shook his head. “Never mind. Knowing and knowing about are two totally different things.”

“Come here.” Jaal pulled him to the bed, sitting him down before sitting down himself. “Explain the difference to me.”  
“Not much of a difference in this situation. I’m going to walk out of here not being able to look anyone in the eye.” Now and for the foreseeable future.   
“So then, why don’t we?”  
“Family on the other side of the door? Kind of a mood killer.”  
“I bet it’s not”, Jaal said, gently cupping his face in his hand.  
“Not even you’re that good.”  
Jaal had him naked in less than two minutes from uttering those words. He would never doubt him again.

“Joy or not, we have to get back out there. Where did my clothes go?”  
“I like what you’re wearing now.”  
He looked down at his naked self, covered only by the blanket draped over his waist.  
“Yeah”, he scoffed. “That’s not happening.

He yawned as Jaal held him close.  
“Jaal, don’t. We need to...”  
“Sleep, Taoshay. You need the rest.”  
“Was this the plan all along? Sleep with me so I’d sleep?”  
“Whatever works.”  
“I feel so used.” He closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

“Jaal”, he sighed.  
“Yes, Scott?”  
“Family on the other side? How soundproof is your room?”  
“Not very.”  
“I’m never leaving this room again.”


End file.
